1. Field
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to neural system engineering and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for optimized representation of variables in neural systems.
2. Background
Neural signals and parameters of a neural system (e.g., synaptic weights, neural states, etc) can be represented in quantized form with a pre-defined bit precision and stored in a system memory for further use. It can be desirable to save the memory space of the neural system by optimizing a number of bits allocated for various neural data structures. The main goal is to determine the allocation of bits such that to minimize a number of utilized (stored) bits while maintaining particular performance metric(s) of the neural system, such as timing accuracy of neural spike, a rate of neural spiking, a learning rate of synapses, etc.